Instituto Privado Akatsuki
by Lilith-chan
Summary: AU. Pein es el fundador y director de un instituto. Los demás Akatsukis son los senseis. Eso es igual a... ¿caos?. Definitivamente este es un loco fic. Cap. 6 sobre las aspiraciones de los alumnos.
1. El comienzo de un año escolar

**Hi!**

**Aqui vengo con otra historia.**

**Esta vez sobre los Akatsukis (que para mi, son el alma de la serie).**

**Seré directa he iré con las aclaraciones.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1- La historisa se centra en los Akatsukis pero eso no quiere decir que no apareceran otros personajes.**

**2- Al ser el primer capítulo no esta tan divertido. La verdad es que aun me cuesta dar preámbulos. Pero les prometo que luego se podrá mejor.**

**3- Este fic es de realidad alternativa. Aqui, Pein es el director y fundador del colegio, mientras que los otros miembros de Akatsuki son los senseis.**

**4- Aun no tengo claro que tipo de parejas haré en este fic.**

**5- Lo de siempre: Naruto no me pertenece, le perstenece a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Instituto Privado Akatsuki**

**Capítulo 1: el comienzo de un año escolar.**

Caminaba bruscamente por el pasillo hacia la sala de reuniones. Llevaba una carpeta debajo de su brazo derecho. 

Definitivamente no era simple dar comienzo a un nuevo instituto.

Procuró reunir a los mejores profesores en cada categoría. No esta dispuesto a aceptar la mediocridad. Eran los mejores. Sólo había un pequeño problema. Cuándo los entrevistó parecían normales, pero los rumores decían lo contrario. "¡Bah! No puede ser tan difícil" se consoló a si mismo. Después de todo, no podía ser tan complicado trabajar con ellos… ¿O si?

Se paró frente a la puerta de la sala. Tomó aire y la abrió. 

Las nueve personas allí presentes lo miraban atónitas. Él también los miró. No se veían tan raros… pero tampoco eran muy normales. Definitivamente no lo eran.

- Como ustedes ya saben, soy Pein, el fundador y director de este instituto-

- ¿Para qué dices cosas que ya sabemos?- el joven de ojos color violeta y camisa desabrochada sin corbata se estaba ganando puntos menos- dinos de una vez las malditas reglas.

- ¿Hidan?- el aludido asintió- primero que nada abróchate la camisa y ponte corbata-

- ¡Maldita sea!- siguió las órdenes de su superior de malas ganas.

- Como les estaba contando, nuestra prioridad es la felicidad de nuestros alumnos, para que…

- ¡Al diablo con los alumnos!- el extraño hombre encapuchado lo interrumpió- yo quiero saber cuanto nos van a pagar-

- Eso lo decía tu contrato- Pein se estaba cabreando. Esto estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba.

- Pero yo quiero saber cuanto le van a pagar al resto-

- ¡Y por qué tu puedes vestirte como deseas, viejo?- Hidan había vuelto a alzar la vos. Como se notaba que le encantaba ser el centro de todas las miradas.

- Lo decía mi contrato- respondió de forma algo cizañera- y por cierto, me llamo Kakuzu, no me digas viejo-

- ¡Iras al infierno!- esas últimas palabras habían sonado realmente vagas.

- Ejem, ejem- la atención volvía a pertenecer a Pein- respondiendo a tu pregunta, Kakuzu, cuanto dinero gana cada uno es personal- respiró profundo. Tenía que tener paciencia- espero que esta vez no hayan inte…

- ¿Un director puede usar tantos pircings, hum?- el rubio de cabello largo lo había interrumpido. 

- Dejaremos las preguntas para el final- una gota de sudor comenzó a recorrer el rostro del director.

- ¿Y cuánto más se supone que tendré que esperar para que esto acabe?- el pelirrojo con cara de bebe se estaba impacientando.

- ¿Estas seguro de no ser un alumno?- preguntó en un tono burlesco uno de los seres mas extraños del lugar- me pareces muy pequeño-

- Y yo creo que tú asustarás a los alumnos con esa fachada de tiburón- una venita de odio había aparecido en la frente del pelirrojo.

- Es que por un instante imaginé que te habías confundido de día y creíste que hoy se entraba a clases- su tono de voz era realmente odioso- te informo que hoy solamente es la reunión de maestros y que los alumnos entran mañana-

- Ja, ja, ja- por algún motivo, el rubio de cabello largo se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

- Te aprovechas porque eres mujer, y yo no insulto a las mujeres- dijo el pelirrojo, lo que provocó que en la frente del rubio también apareciera una notable venita de odio.

- ¡Soy hombre!- se paró repentinamente de su asiento.

- ¡Hombre?- preguntaron impresionados todos los miembros del lugar, con excepción del director y un chico de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, que por la sorpresa, escupió el té que estaba bebiendo. Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en él.

- …- no dijo nada. Simplemente los miró de una forma tan intimidante que todos apartaron la su vista a otro lugar, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho, mientras el se paraba en dirección al baño.

- Ese sujeto da algo de miedo, hum- pensaba para si el rubio.

- Itachi-san siempre va a seguir siendo alguien aterrador- se decía a si mismo aquel extraño ser con forma de tiburón.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a continuar?- preguntaba un ser con forma de… ¿planta?

- _No seas impaciente, supongo que vamos a esperar a que el sujeto ese salga del baño_- se respondía a si mismo. Todos estaban impresionados.

- Si, puede que tengas razón- decía la mitad negra de su cara. Todos se habían quedado atónitos.

- Esto…- incluso Pein no sabía que decir. En la entrevista sólo había hablado la mitad negra de la cara- voy a continuar con…- esperó a que Itachi se sentara para continuar- voy a nombrar las asignaturas de cada uno.

- Tobi quiere saber que es lo que va a hacer cada uno de sus senpais- dijo alegremente el chico de cabellos negros con máscara naranja.

- Vaya niño irritante- pensaba el rubio- como se nota que es un sensei recién salido de la universidad-

- Para geometría y algebra tenemos a Itachi Uchiha- Pein dirigió su mirada al joven de cabellos negros con coleta que estaba comiendo dulces de colores. Todos se guiaron por la mirada de Pein para saber quien era- Para química tenemos Kisame Hoshigaki-

- Je, je… creo que voy a divertirme mucho con los alumnos- el resto sintió escalofríos al escuchar sus molestas palabras.

- Para biología tenemos a Zetsu- 

- _solo porque nos vieron como plantas…_- el resto volvió a sentir escalofríos.

- En física tenemos Konan- todos miraron a la única mujer del grupo que aun no había abierto la boca- además de que ella será la orientadora del colegio-

- ¿Cómo puede ser orientadora si no habla?- se preguntaba el rubio de cabellos largos.

- Kakuzu será nuestro sensei de historia- todos miraron al encapuchado- y el encargado de filosofía será Hidan-

- ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?- el pelirrojo estaba impaciente.

- Ya no queda casi nada- dijo tranquilamente Pein- para gimnasia tenemos a Tobi-

- ¡Tobi promete ser un buen sensei, porque es un buen chico!- el resto simplemente lo miraba como a un espécimen.

- Y para arte…- el director volvió a mirar la hoja. Algo no cuadraba- ¿quién es el sensei de arte?-

- ¡Yo!- las voces del pelirrojo y el rubio sonaron al unísono. Definitivamente había un problema.

- Un segundo, yo soy el sensei de arte, hum- 

- Ese puesto es mío- se adelantó a aclarar el pelirrojo.

- Ya, ya- Pein no deseaba discusiones, quería terminar pronto- Sasori y Deidara serán los senseis de arte. Luego les explico por separado como van a trabajar.

- Pero estaría faltando un sensei de lenguaje y literatura- era la primera vez que la chica abría la boca.

- Luego me encargaré de eso- suspiró. Sólo deseaba acabar pronto- es todo por hoy. Mañana comienza el verdadero reto.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte.**

**Para el próximo capítulo aparecerán** **los alumnos (aunque todo se seguirá centrando en los Akatsukis en general)**

**También espero que dejen reviews... o no podré saber que les pareció xD**


	2. El primer día de clases

**Agradezco a la gente que dejó reviews.**

**De verdad, gracias nn**

**Ahora les traigo el cap. 2 **

**Que por cierto es una especie de parodia al encuentro de Sasuke e Itachi (creo que era el capítulo 84, 85 de Naruto)**

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Capítulo 2: el primer día de clases. (Itachi Uchiha)**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con un vaso en su mano derecha. Un vaso que contenía té. Y a su izquierda, un libro de clases.

Su rostro no resaltaba la más mínima expresión. Estaba simplemente serio.

Se paró frente a la puerta. Miró su vaso y su libro. Tenía ambas manos ocupadas. Uno de los dos objetos se tenía que quedar en el suelo para poder abrir. No lo pensó dos veces. Era evidente que objeto se tenía que quedar en el suelo. Se agachó, y con la mayor de las delicadezas, dejó su libro de clases en el suelo. Definitivamente su té era más importante que aquel "inútil" libro.

Abrió la puerta. Una vez adentro se produjo un silencio. Un largo silencio. El simplemente entró, se dirigió a su mesa, dejó su vaso con té, se devolvió a la puerta, recogió su libro del suelo, cerró la puerta, se re-dirigió a su mesa, dejó el libro, tomó su vaso, bebió un sorbo de su té medio frío, volvió a ir a la puerta pero esta vez con su vaso en la mano, la cerró por fuera, y al cabo de diez minutos regresó con un vaso con té que echaba humo, cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su asiento, se sentó y finalmente dijo:

- Abran su libro en la página diez- sin inmutarse y dirigir la más mínima mirada a sus alumnos. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

- Sensei…- una chica de corto cabello rosa había roto el silencio- aun no sabemos su nombre- el joven sensei dirigió, por primera vez, una mirada a sus alumnos.

- Me llamo…- la puerta se abrió de forma suave, interrumpiéndolo. Un chico de cabellos negros medios azulados la había abierto con sus ojos cerrados.

- Perdón por lle…- una vez que abrió los ojos su cara se desfiguró- Uchiha… ¡¡Itachi!!- el joven recién llegado se abalanzo sobre su maestro para darle con el puño, pero este, con una muestra de sus rápidos reflejos, al ver el ataque tomó su vaso con la mano izquierda, se agachó, puso su mano derecha debajo de la mesa, la empujó, y esto provocó que el puño del alumno que lo intentaba agredir terminara plantado en la mesa- ¡¡AAAH!!-

- ¡Sasuke!- un chico de cortos cabellos rubios saltó desde su asiento al escuchar el grito de dolor de su compañero.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- la chica de cabellos rosa imitó la acción del rubio- ¿Sasuke-kun, estas bien?- el resto de los alumnos se encontraban mas que sorprendidos.

- Itachi… te venceré- eran las débiles palabras de Sasuke- cumpliré mi venganza-

- Sasuke- la fría voz del sensei había dejado paralizados al resto de la clase- aun no puedes vencerme, aun no eres fuerte- una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro- porque aun te falta- estiró y alzó su mano izquierda, dejando el vaso a la altura de su cara- tomar té…-

- ¿¡Té!?- preguntaron al unísono todos los alumnos.

- ah… - respondió Itachi. Luego miró a su alrededor de forma pensativa- y dulces… de colores- dijo en forma de reflexión para luego salir del salón seguramente a buscar dulces. Definitivamente no era un sensei cualquiera.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en Sasuke. Exigían una explicación.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke-kun?- preguntaba curiosa la chica de cabellos rosas.

- No lo entenderías, Sakura…- respondió débilmente el chico con el puño lastimado, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

- ¡Ya habla, Sasuke!- el chico de cabellos rubios estaba impaciente, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

- ¡Ya cállate, idiota!-

- ¡Naruto, Sasuke!- Sakura los había detenido. No era el momento apropiado para una discusión.

- Sasuke-kun, nos vas a tener que explicar porque demonios atacaste al apuesto sensei- una chica de largos cabellos rubios había roto el silencio.

- Ino, no presiones a Sasuke-kun- la rubia y la pelirrosa estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir.

- Las mujeres son muy problemáticas…- el joven que se encontraba sentado a la ventana y que tenía su mano afirmando su cabeza, como si esta se fuese a caer, había soltado un vago comentario al aire.

- ¡Guarda silencio, Shikamaru!- al escuchar la frase de Ino, el chico se quedó tranquilo mirando la ventana.

- Ese desgraciado es mi hermano mayor- todos se habían quedado en silencio- él destruyó a mi familia- todos se habían quedado petrificados- es un sádico, un mentiroso, un sanguinario- todos comenzaron a tragar saliva- si él es nuestro sensei… les aseguro que nunca más querrán venir a este instituto…- todos habían comenzado a sudar.

- Y lamento decir que soy su sensei jefe- todos giraron la cabeza, asustados, en dirección a la puerta. El "malvado" sensei se encontraba parado en ella con un platillo con dulces en su mano derecha. Ahora todos deseaban ir al baño.

- Maldito… -

- Sasuke, por favor, no comencemos con el teatro desde el primer día- interrumpió el joven sensei- estuve en rehabilitación. Ahora soy un sensei capacitado para cumplir con mi deber- tranquilamente se dirigió a su asiento. Luego miró a todos sus alumnos con una mirada tan penetrante, y hasta sádica, que todos, incluyendo a Sasuke, regresaron a sus puestos- creo que nos llevaremos bien- concluyó el sensei, mientras que los alumnos habían concluido algo muy distinto: definitivamente, aquel terrorífico joven, no solamente era cruel y sádico, sino que además, de lo que fuera que tuviera que estar rehabilitado, no lo estaba.

- Sensei…- la rubia de cabellos largos, temerosa, había roto aquel largo silencio en el que todos estaban- ya sabemos que se llama Itachi Uchiha, también sabemos que es el encargado de este salón… pero no sabemos cuales son sus clases-

- Geometría y álgebra- respondió de forma seca, dando fin a la conversación.

El resto de clase, todos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante- fue la respuesta del sensei ante el golpe. Por algún motivo todos se sintieron aliviados.

- Itachi-san- al ver a la extraña criatura que entró por la puerta el alivio de cada uno desapareció tan rápido como llegó- te traje lo que me pediste.

- Gracias, Kisame- agradeció el joven mientras recibía… ¿dulces?

- Tienes bastantes alumnos- el extrañó ser los miró a todos de una forma un tanto… sádica- los compadezco-

- No los asustes, Kisame- lo reprochó el sensei de álgebra y geometría.

- Bueno niños- se despedía de una forma burlesca el extraño- espero que sobrevivan- luego de aquella aterradora frase, alzó una mano y salió del salón.

La mitad de los alumnos ya no tenían la necesidad de ir al baño, y la otra mitad estaba tirada en el piso.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para el próximo tengo planeado la discución de arte. (Deidara vs. Sasori)**

**Y sobre las parejas... mmm... aun lo estoy pensando! xD**


	3. Sigan mí arte

**En verdad les agradezco a los lectores de este fic (por ustedes lo escribo! xD)**

**Me encanta que den sus opiniones.**

**Well... para este cap. solo tengo que aclarar que les rebajé un año a Neji, Lee** **y Ten Ten, para que pudieran estar en el salón de Itachi-sensei.**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Sigan mí arte! (Sasori-Deidara)**

Realmente parecía una carrera. Una carrera en donde dos senseis competía para ver quien llegaba primero al salón. Si. Era tonto pero cierto. En el instante en que sus miradas se toparon en el pasillo comenzaron a caminar rápido. Ahora no caminaban. Corrían. Aunque en la muralla hubiese colgado un cartel que decía "no correr por los pasillos", un cartel que se suponía debían respetar los senseis más que los alumnos, ellos ni siquiera lo habían leído. La mente de ambos simplemente se enfocaba en llegar primero al salón de Itachi.

La puerta del salón fue abierta al mismo tiempo por ambos.

Los alumnos saltaron de sus asientos al escuchar el portazo. Estaban tensos por la situación anteriormente vivida con Itachi-sensei. El recreo lo habían aprovechado al máximo, pensando que la próxima clase sería mejor. Pero al ver a los dos senseis discutiendo por quien había llegado antes se percataron de que estaban en un error. Esta clase iba a ser igual o peor que la anterior.

- ¡Yo soy su maestro de arte!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

- ¡Maldito enano, te dicen que soy yo el jodido maestro de arte, hum!- el pelirrojo, simplemente hizo como que no lo escuchaba- ¡No me ignores, hum!

- ¿Y qué arte se supone que les vas a enseñar?- preguntó- ¿A ser unos trasformistas?- el rubio estaba furioso- ¿Les vas a enseñar como ocupar el maquillaje y como peinarse a la "última moda"?- los alumnos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

- ¡Ustedes no se rían o los haré explotar, hum!- todos se taparon la boca. No podían creer lo que escuchaban. Amenazar a un alumno con hacerlo explotar no es algo que haría un sensei normal.

- Ejem…- todas las miradas se concentraron en el alumno de largos cabellos castaños que se había parado de su puesto para hablar- lo mejor sería…- dudó. Estaba un tanto asustado. Como todos.

- Dilo ya. No me gusta esperar- lo apresuró el sensei pelirrojo, haciendo que el joven se pusiera aun más nervioso.

- Dividir la clase en dos- terminó de decir, para luego caer pesadamente en su asiento, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Los dos senseis se miraron. Era una muy buena idea. El siguiente reto sería ver quien atraía más alumnos a su clase. Realmente interesante.

- Entonces- dijo el pelirrojo- nos presentaremos y diremos en que consiste nuestro arte. Cada uno de ustedes dirá cual le parece más interesante y se unirá a esa clase-

- Me parece justo. Muy buena idea… esto…-

- Neji- comunicó el aludido- Neji Hyuga-

- Neji- concluyó finalmente el rubio para luego preguntar- ¿quién será el primero en presentarse, hum?

- Las damas primero- indicó el pelirrojo.

- De acuerdo. Yo soy… ¿¡Qué dijiste!?- por fin había procesado lo dicho por el otro sensei.

- Perdona… es que aun no me convenzo de que eres hombre- se justificó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo. El rubio de largos cabellos tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero lo ignoró. La indeferencia era la mejor arma.

- Bien… yo soy Deidara y…- hizo una pausa. Por un instante pensó en decir que era hombre, pero se arrepintió. Si lo decía, definitivamente se convertiría en el hazmerreír de la clase- y creo en el arte explosivo- todos lo alumnos lo miraron atónitos. No entendían nada- me explico. Yo creo en el arte efímero. Para mí, el verdadero arte sólo dura unos segundos- los alumnos lo miraron entusiasmados. Parecía que esa clase de arte les llamaba la atención. Deidara se sentía triunfante. Miró a Sasori con sarcasmo. Quería ver como le intentaba ganar. Este, simplemente, lo miró con desdén.

- Ahora es mi turno- dijo, con toda confianza- mi nombre es Sasori. El concepto de arte que tengo es completamente contrario al de mi colega. Yo creo en el arte eterno. Aquella cosa, que por muchos años que dure, no se desvanece- y luego agregó- eso también incluye a las personas-

- Sasori-sensei- la pelirrosa tenía una pregunta- no entiendo a que se refiere con "incluye a las persona"- a Deidara se le escapó una risita. Estaba claro que si los alumnos no entendían, no se unían. Miró de reojo a su contrincante. Le pareció extraño verlo tranquilo. Y más extraño le pareció ver una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

- Me pondré a mi como ejemplo- si antes no entendían, ahora entendían menos- ¿cuántos años creen que tengo?- los alumnos se miraron entre si. Algunos se echaron a reír, otros no entendían y el resto creyó que era una broma un tanto insultante.

- Usted es gracioso, Sasori-sensei- decía entre risas la rubia de largos cabellos- es evidente que es un maestro recién egresado-

- Debe de tener unos 21 o 22 años- complementaba una chica de cabellos castaños con una voz muy aguda.

- Jo…- todos miraron al sensei que esbozaba una gran sonrisa- a esto me refiero con "incluye a las personas"-

- Podría ser mas específico- recriminó el Uchiha menor.

- Realmente tengo 37 años- aclaró el pelirrojo. Todos en el salón, incluido Deidara, se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Eso es imposible!- gritó Ino- usted parece de nuestra edad, incluso se podría decir que es menor que nosotros-

- Muy cierto- agregó Sakura- cuando dijimos que tenía 21 o 22 años lo dijimos solamente porque esa es la edad mínima de un sensei-

- Tengo 37 años- repitió Sasori- no tengo la necesidad de mentir sobre mi edad- se justificó- pero ya saben. Si quieren verse jóvenes les conviene aprender mi arte- todas las mujeres del salón se apresuraron a escribir sus nombres para inscribirse en la clase del pelirrojo. Deidara lo miró con desprecio. Quién iba a imaginarse que tenía un as como ese bajo la manga. Ahora faltaba la decisión de los hombres.

- ¿Y a qué clase de arte se unirán ustedes?- preguntó Deidara- apresúrense en elegir, hum- lo pensaron. Algunos hasta lo comenzaron a discutir entre ellos. El salón estaba compuesto por 13 estudiantes; 4 mujeres y 9 hombres. Por lo tanto, no había posibilidad de que se produjera un empate.

- Bien- Sasori ya estaba aburrido- las cuatro mujeres ya están inscritas, ¿alguien mas se va a unir a mi clase?- tres manos se levantaron. La del Uchiha menor, la de un chico pálido de cortos cabellos negros y la de un rubio con ojos azules- entonces se cierran las inscripciones. Díganme sus nombres-

- Naruto Uzumaki- saltó enérgicamente el rubio- el próximo dueño de este instituto- todos lo miraron impresionados ante su comentario.

- Sasuke Uchiha- respondió desinteresado.

- Por eso tu cara se me hacia tan familiar, hum- dijo Deidara- así que tú eres el hermano menor de nuestro Itachi-

- ¡No soy su hermano!- contestó molesto ante el comentario.

- Itachi tiene mejor carácter- fueron las palabras burlescas de Sasori. Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio- ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?-

- Sai- el pelirrojo lo miró confundido.

- ¿Sólo Sai?-

- Si- respondió el chiquillo con una sonrisa.

- Bien…- Sasori hizo una pausa y le dedicó una sonrisa triunfante a su colega- yo gano la primera ronda- el rubio de cabellos largos parecía confundido ante las palabras del enano. Miró a todos los alumnos. Los contó. Su cara se desfiguró. Y una enorme venita de odio apareció en su frente.

- ¡Has ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra!- le gritó furioso.

- Como quieras- dijo Sasori, para luego salir del salón sin tomar en cuenta a su colega. Deidara lo siguió mientras le gritaba quien sabe que cosas.

Los alumnos se miraron entre si. Este era el comienzo de una dura batalla por el arte.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado (aunque esta lucha por el arte continúa! xD).  
**

**Respecto a la edad de Sasori... 37 años es mas o menos la edad que tiene.**

**También quería dar la lista de las parejas que me han recomendado (por cierto, me encanta que me recomienden parejas! xD)**

**Hetero: SasoSaku- DeiSaku- PeinKonan- ItaKonan- ShikaIno- SasuSaku- NejiTen- NaruHina.**

**De esas, lo mas probable es que dos van seguro... el resto lo pensaré xD**

**Yaoi: SasoDei- ItaKisa (odio a Itachi-sensei de uke... por ello, ni concideren la posibilidad de que habra KisaIta... aunque es muy, pero muy poco probable que esta pareja vaya)- KakuHida- ItaDei.**

**De esas, hay una que va seguro! n.n**

**Well... ahora si los dejo... **

**Sayo.**


	4. Amor, perversión, dinero o religión

**Hi.**

**Gracias por dejar sus reviews y seguir este tonto fic.**

**Para este cap. no tengo aclaraciones que dar.**

**Simplemente, disfrútenlo.**

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Amor, perversión, dinero o religión? (Kakuzu-Hidan)**

- Ah… mmm… no… no puedo…- la respiración del joven ojivioleta era acelerada.

- Hidan… ya casi-

- Kakuzu… mmm… no…-

- Ya casi, ya casi-

- ¡Te dicen que no puedo!- le terminó por gritar Hidan para luego caerse del pisito en donde estaba parado- ¡Auch!- se comenzó a sobar la pierna mientras miraba molesto al otro sensei- ni siquiera me ayudaste cuando caí… y eso que estaba intentando alcanzar un libro tuyo- le recriminó, molesto.

- Eres un torpe- le respondió el encapuchado.

- ¡Iras al infierno!- le gritó el joven que aun seguía en el suelo. Kakuzu, simplemente, no lo tomó en cuenta y mientras el sensei de cabellos plateados lo maldecía, él sacó un pisito que se encontraba detrás del estante. Un pisito más alto que el anterior. Se subió en el y tomó su libro. Hidan lo miró aun más furioso- ¿¡Qué!?- gritó, mientras se paraba y seguía al sensei que se estaba retirando.

- Creí que te había dolido y no ibas a parar en un buen rato- le dijo en tono sarcástico.

- ¡Eso da igual!- gritó el sensei de camisa desabrochada que le seguía el paso- si tenías un piso mas alto pudiste haber alcanzado el libro tú. No entiendo por qué me lo pediste a mí. ¡Exijo una explicación!- el aludido se detuvo. Lo miró.

- Quería escucharte jadear- respondió de forma tranquila como quien dice "hoy hace calor". Hidan, simplemente se quedó boquiabierto y por un instante, sólo pudo mirar como Kakuzu seguía su camino.

- Qu… qu… ¿¡Qué!?- procesó todo y volvió a la carga. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la vergüenza- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme algo como eso!?- le gritaba- ¡Eres un pecaminoso!-

- Y tu un atolondrado- contestó de forma tranquila el insultado.

- ¡Y además tienes el descaro de decirme algo como eso!- el joven estaba molesto- ¡Eres un maldito viejo pervertido que terminará en el fondo del infierno!-

- Y tu eres un despistado que llegará tarde a su clase por discutir con este viejo pervertido- Hidan se detuvo y miró su reloj. Era tarde. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr- Es para el otro lado- le replicó el encapuchado. El joven se detuvo y se volteó al otro lado, avergonzado, pero intentando ocultarlo.

- ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!- le dijo, para luego terminar desapareciendo de su vista. Cuando finalmente desapareció, Kakuzu sonrió, divertido por la forma de actuar de su colega.

Los alumnos estaban en el salón, tranquilos, esperando al sensei de turno.

- ¿Qué opinan sobre los senseis?- preguntaba la chica con voz chillona. Todas las mujeres se encontraban reunidas hablando.

- Yo encuentro que son extraños pero atractivos- respondía la rubia de largos cabellos.

- No lo sé… yo creo que son muy raros- decía la joven de cabellos rosas.

- Si, si. Son raros- la rubia volvía a la carga- pero hay que admitir que Itachi-sensei es guapísimo- afirmaba- incluso más que Sasuke-kun-

- Yo sigo creyendo que Sasuke-kun es más lindo- le recriminaba la pelirrosa.

- ¡Vamos, Sakura!- dijo la rubia de forma divertida- Itachi-sensei es mucho mejor que Sasuke-kun- luego miraba a una chica que aun no había abierto la boca- ¿verdad, Hinata?-

- Ah… etto… - bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con los dedos- no estoy segura…

- ¡Jo!- Ten Ten abrió la boca- aun así… yo sigo considerando mejor a mi Neji-

- ¡Pero si aun no es tuyo!-

- Lo es- dijo, con una gran sonrisa- es sólo que aun no lo sabe- todas la miraron como si fuera tonta. La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon que alguien abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente, todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares. El sensei de camisa desabrochada (detalle que impresionó a los alumnos y dejó babeando a las alumnas) entró rápidamente al salón, se paró frente al pizarrón y escribió su nombre.

- Mi nombre es Hidan y soy su sensei de filosofía- los alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿Era el primer sensei casi normal?

- ¿Y por qué la camisa desabrochada?- Sasuke ya había alzado la voz de manera un tanto arrogante.

- ¿Qué te…?- cortó su frase y comenzó a mirar al chico fijamente- ¿Eres el hermanito de Itachi?- preguntó. Una venita de odio comenzó a aparecer en la frente de Sasuke- ¡Por eso eres tan molesto!- le dijo. La venita de Sasuke se agrandaba cada vez más- ¡Todos los Uchihas son iguales!-

- ¿¡Por qué todos me identifican por mi hermano!?- pensaba para si Sasuke.

- Como iba diciendo, yo soy el maestro de filosofía- explicó otra vez- y para esta primera clase deseo que me hablen acerca de su filosofía de vida- se sentó sobre su mesa y los observó a todos- mmm… tú- dijo, señalado a un chico con peinado de callampa- dime tu filosofía-

- ¡El poder de la juventud lo puede todo!- respondió el chico de manera enérgica- ¡En eso creo!-

- Es una buena filosofía- lo felicitó el sensei- pero le falta algo llamado cosmovisión religiosa- todos lo miraron extrañados- si no crees en un creador no puedes tener una filosofía-

- O mejor dicho, esa es la filosofía que tu deseas imponer- le interrumpió el encapuchado que se encontraba en la puerta. Los alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos… eso si era raro.

- ¿¡Por qué interrumpes mi clase!?- le grito el sensei de cabellos plateados.

- Porque es hora de mi clase- respondió el otro. Hidan miró su reloj. Había llegado tan tarde que prácticamente no había tenido clase.

- ¿Y qué se supone que les vas a enseñar tú?-

- Algo mucho mejor que la falsa filosofía que les estas enseñando- era la segunda vez en el día que al ojivioleta lo hacía enojar la misma persona.

- ¿Podrías decirme en qué crees tú?- los alumnos miraron impresionados la segunda guerra de creencias que presenciaban en el día.

- En el dinero- todos lo miraron curiosos- el dinero es la fuente de todo. Puedes comprar todo con dinero-

- Eso es mentira- le recriminó el otro sensei. Los alumnos asintieron.

- Dime algo que no pueda comprar con dinero-

- La felicidad- saltó la pelirrosa.

- Claro que si- se justificó el encapuchado- si tienes dinero, no tienes problemas, y si no tienes problemas eres feliz-

- Etto… el amor…- la tímida joven había alzado la voz.

- No se ustedes, pero yo no necesito ese sentimiento-

- ¡Pero todo el mundo lo necesita!- la rubia había saltado, para variar.

- Lo que la gente necesita es sexo, no amor-

- ¡Me enfermas!- el sensei se paró de la mesa y se dirigió molesto hacia donde su colega- eres irritante- sus ojos ardían en llamas.

- Es la verdad- se justificó el aludido- lo que tú sientes por Dios es pasión, no amor-

- ¡Iras al infierno!- era como la tercera vez en el día que le decía lo mismo- ¡Yo amo a Dios!-

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de amar a alguien?- le preguntó, sarcástico- el amor no tiene lógica-

- ¡Claro que no la tiene!- gritó, y repentinamente, le colocó una mano en el pecho- es algo extraño que se siente, aquí- presionó un poco más su mano- si amas a alguien o algo no lo piensas, lo sientes-

- Eres un atolondrado- apartó la mano del joven.

- Y tú, un idiota que no aprecia su vida- dijo, antes de salir del salón. Todos los alumnos miraron extrañados. Kakuzu, simplemente, colocó una de sus manos en su pecho, justo donde antes había estado la de Hidan. Miró la puerta. Si. Realmente, el amor, no tenía lógica.

**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**La verdad es que estuve leyendo las parejas que me recomendaban... y creo que si revisan mi perfil sabran que parejas van... al menos casi seguro.**

**Creo que hoy ya descubrieron dos! xD**

**Al final de cada capítulo, ire eliminando una pareha hetero y otra yaoi... **

**Las eliminadas de hoy son... el SasuSaku y el ItaKisa... la verdad es que no me gustan... ¬¬**

**Alguien preguntó por los hermanos Sabaku... jojo... eso es para mas adelante! xD**

**Les quería pedir un favor...**

**Si pueden revisar otras dos historias que tengo de Naruto y que aun no tienen reviews.**

**Ambas son de Itachi-sensei.**

**Espero que las chequeen... y que sigan leyendo estye fic! n.n**


	5. Corre y sigue corriendo

**Debo aclarar un par de cosas antes de publicar este capítulo: abandoné fanfiction hace casi dos años y algo en mí me pidió volver. No sé si perdí el hilo de la historia pero me entraron unas ganas enormes de continuarla, así que aquí está. Espero disfruten este capítulo y me disculpen por el retraso sin perdón que me dí. Intentaré no volver a hacerlo.**

**¡Corre y sigue corriendo!**

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba. El segundo. Aunque al ver los rostros agotados de los alumnos nadie imaginaría que era el segundo. Se notaban cansados y… ¿aterrados? Sí. En el pasillo los comentarios no paraban. ¿Qué se encontrarían ese nuevo día?

-Ayer no pude dormir al pensar en qué sensei vamos a encontrar hoy –comentaba Sakura a su rubia amiga.

-Yo tampoco pude dormir, pero no precisamente por eso…

-¡Ino, no me digas que estabas haciendo cochinadas con Shikamaru!

-¡Cállate! –la rubia estaba sonrojada a más no poder-. ¡Nunca llegué a ese nivel con Shikamaru! –suspiró, agotada-. Además, terminamos hace ya casi dos meses.

-¿Y aún lo quieres? –preguntó Tenten que acababa de unirse a la conversación una vez llegaron al salón.

-No. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decir que ya no lo quiero? –otro suspiro agotado-. Además, ahora tengo otro objetivo…

Entonces guardaron silencio. Todos en el salón estaban atentos. Se escuchaban gritos desde los pasillos. Y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke entrando totalmente cabreado y sonrojado. Se miraron entre ellos y la encargada de romper el silencio cuando este se sentó fue la pelirosa.

-¿Qué… qué ocurre… Sasuke-kun?

Nada. No había respuesta.

-Que problemático… -Shikamaru entró a la clase con su frase característica, acompañado de las risotadas de Naruto.

-¡Sasuke, nunca me habías echo reír tanto!

-¡Cállate! –gritó el Uchiha menor, aún sonrojado-. ¡Yo no hice nada! Todo esto es culpa de ese… ¡ese maldito!

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntaron todos, al unísono. En este caso, la curiosidad era demasiado grande.

-Que problema… –soltó Shikamaru al percatarse de que tendría que ser él quien contara la historia porque Naruto estaba ahogándose con su propia risa-. Sasuke comenzó a tener una pelea con Itachi-sensei en el pasillo, pero cuando lo iba a golpear el sensei le tomó la mano y le dio una vuelta como de baile...

-¡Shikamaru, cállate! –gritaba el protagonista de la historia sin poder pararse a golpearlo porque las piernas aún le temblaban al recodar todo.

-… Entonces Sasuke intentó soltarse pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que el sensei cayera sobre él y justo pasaron unas fangirls gritando "kya yaoi" o algo así y el sensei se apegó más a él, le susurró algo que nadie sabe y Sasuke gritó como una chica. Eso es todo.

Las cuatro chicas presentes estaban sonrojadas (aunque el ganador continuaba siendo Sasuke) mientras que los hombres se miraban entre ellos. Shikamaru definitivamente no tenía don para contar historias pero la anécdota no dejaba de ser algo que todos habrían querido presenciar. Y justo cuando los ojos de todos se iban a posar en Sasuke fue salvado, precisamente, por el hombre que lo tenía en ese estado. Todos se ordenaron y guardaron silencio, atemorizados.

-Se suponía que hoy no los vería en todo el día pero tenemos un par de alumnos de intercambio que me han obligado a presentarles.

Al salón entraron dos chicos y una chica. Todos se quedaron mirándolos sin musitar palabra.

-Este de aquí dice que se llama Gaara.

En sus mentes, todos los alumnos tenían lo mismo: ¿¡A eso se le llamaba presentar!

-Y este otro dice que se llama Suigetsu.

-¡Me llamo Suigetsu! No entiendo eso del "dice que se llama"…

-Listo –interrumpió, dando por terminada su labor-. Ahora vayan afuera porque no necesitan salón para la próxima clase. Y pónganse sus trajes deportivos…

-¡Aún no me ha presentado a mi!

-No te vi, lo siento.

Nadie entendía nada. Y el sensei tampoco parecía muy preocupado. Al menos, no cuando bebió un sorbo de su té (sí, sí, en su mano llevaba una taza con té) y demostró que realmente no le importaba eso de las clases.

-Me llamo Karin. Mucho gusto... –la frase de la chica se cortó cuando su mirada se topó con Sasuke. Acababa de enamorarse.

-Los dejo. Cámbiense de ropa y vayan a la cancha.

Antes de retirarse el sensei miró por última vez a Gaara (preguntándose si en verdad el chico no tenía cejas o él necesitaba renovar sus lentes de contacto) y a Sasuke, dudando en si debía o no decirle lo que tenía pensado. Se fue sin hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos instantes todos los chicos estaban afuera. Algunos murmuraban sobre qué clase de sensei llegaría mientras que los otros se dedicaban a conocer a los nuevos, con preguntas del tipo "¿tu color de pelo es natural?" o "¿por qué no tienes cejas?" o "¿nunca usaste brackets para mejorar tus dientes?". Preguntas típicas para compañeros nuevos. Hasta que el nuevo sensei entró en acción. ¿¡Por qué mierda usaba una máscara y sólo tenía un ojo!

-¡Hola, hola! Mi nombre es Tobi y les enseñaré a mantener un cuerpo sano y fuerte por medio de los deportes. ¡Espero alumnos con muchas energías!

Por lo menos era… alegre y positivo.

-Porque los holgazanes no querrán haberme conocido. ¡Hahaha!

Ok. También era aterrador.

-Lo primero que haremos será correr. Deben ser buenos corredores porque en esta vida el 90% de las personas únicamente puede huir. Y es muy probable que ustedes formen parte de ese porcentaje. ¡Hahaha!

Ok. No era tan positivo. Pero seguía siendo alegre.

-Tendrán que correr alrededor de esta cancha. Como ustedes son 16 nuestro acuerdo será el este: los primeros cinco que se cansen obtendrán una calificación mínima; los otros cinco obtendrán una calificación tres; los siguientes cinco obtendrán una calificación siete y el último será el único en obtener una calificación máxima, de diez.

¿¡Qué! Ese hombre era un asesino. ¡Los estaba obligando a competir entre ellos por calificaciones! Además, ¡ellos no habían hecho ningún acuerdo!

-Me parece bien. ¡No pienso perder! –soltó un animado Naruto.

-¡Cállate, idiota! Esa calificación máxima será mía –la voz arrogante de Sasuke sacó de quicio a Naruto y, como siempre, se venía una competencia de las grandes.

-¡A Tobi le gustan esas energías! Cuando de la señal comienzan –miró su reloj mientras todos se colocaban en sus respectivas posiciones-. Listos… ¡Ahora!

Todos comenzaron a correr mientras que, desde uno de los salones del edificio, Itachi miraba a sus pupilos.

-Suerte, Sasuke… –pronunció, bajito, la frase que no había sido capaz de decir con anterioridad. Entonces entró Kisame y la sonrisa del de cabellos negros se borró, volviendo a sus facciones inexpresivas de siempre.

-Oh, Itachi-san, ¿estás preocupado por tus niñitos?

-No.

-Deberías estarlo. Tobi es un demonio. O al menos ese es el rumor que corre. Ayer tuvo una clase con los de último año y hoy ninguno de ellos vino.

-Pero los de último año no son mis alumnos.

Kisame rió con esa carcajada que a nadie le gustaba y se sentó al lado de su colega dispuesto a mirar la clase de Tobi.

Al cabo de unos minutos Choji, Tenten, Shikamaru (este porque dijo "que problemático" y renunció), Gaara (este porque murmuró algo sobre que su hermano y una carrosa que nadie entendió) y Suigetsu (que se fue a la enfermería porque parecía derretirse por el calor) ya tenían la calificación mínima.

-Tobi cree que el estado físico de ustedes es muy malo. Van a tener que practicar o puede que no sobrevivan. ¡Hahaha!

-¡El poder de la juventud lo puede todo!

-¡No voy a perder contra ti, cerda!

-¡Eres tú quien será derrotada, solterona-frentona!

Entonces Tobi hizo sonar un silbato. El ruido provocó que Hinata, Shino, Karin, Kiba (este por chocar contra Karin) y Sai se detuvieran (el resto estaba muy concentrado en la carrera) a la espera de nuevas instrucciones.

-Ustedes cinco tendrán una calificación tres.

-¿¡Qué! Pero si fue usted quién…

-No, no, no –indicó, no sólo con tono burlón sino que, además, moviendo un dedo-. Se detuvieron, por lo tanto, están fuera. Tobi nunca dijo nada sobre detenerse cuando sonara un silbato en las reglas. ¡Y Tobi es un chico muy justo!

Se respiraba aire asesino. Y no precisamente por parte del sensei.

-¡Sakura, Sakura!

-No me hables que ya estoy cansada…

-¡Mi objetivo nos está mirando! Seguro que ya se ha enamorado de mí.

-No lo veo…

-Allí está –dijo Ino, tomando del brazo a su amiga y señalando a Itachi… que ya no estaba mirando por la ventana-. ¡Juro que Itachi-sensei estaba mirándonos! O, bueno, muy probablemente mirándome…

-Ino, el sensei es un demonio así que muy probablemente lo imaginaste. Además… ¿¡Itachi-sensei es tu objetivo!

Esta vez se detuvieron Sasuke (gritando un "Itachi no puede ser tu objetivo"), Naruto (gritando a Sasuke por haber dejado de competir), Neji (que chocó con Naruto) e Ino y Sakura (que llevaban buen tiempo detenidas pero a las que Tobi había dejado sin decir nada porque estaba muy metido escuchando lo que decían)

-¡El ganador es Rock Lee! –anunció Tobi, aunque eso no detuvo al joven que continuó corriendo solo-. Ustedes cinco tienen un siete…

-¿Sasuke, qué tiene de malo que Itachi-sensei sea mi objetivo?

-Es un demonio, un sádico y no quiere a nadie. Además, ¡yo acabaré con él!

Y las discusiones seguían mientras el pobre Tobi lloraba en un rincón porque sus alumnos no lo tomaban en cuenta. ¡Alumnos de Itachi tenían que ser! Entonces recordó que…

-Sasuke Uchiha, Tobi necesita hablar contigo a solas durante un momento.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí, sí, es que hay algo que…-se acercó a Sasuke con la intención de colocarle una mano en el hombro pero algo caliente en la espalda lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, se me ha caído algo de té.

"¡Pero Itachi-sensei, todos vimos cómo le tiró el té a Tobi-sensei!" fue la frase no pronunciada pero que estaba en la cabeza de todos.

-¡Has manchado el traje nuevo de Tobi!

-Lo siento –dijo, claramente sin sentirlo-. También venía a informar que los necesito a todos en el salón ahora mismo. Tienen que hacer un trabajo de no sé qué que acaba de pedir la orientadora no sé cuánto para no sé qué.

Siempre era bueno que el sensei a cargo de tu salón tuviera las ideas claras.

-Me los llevo –dijo, tomando de la mano a Sasuke que entre gritos y gritos se negaba a ser arrastrado sin conseguir nada.

También era bueno tener a un sensei sin favoritismos.

**Aquí termina este capítulo. Discúlpenme si hay mucho Itachi y Sasuke pero no puedo eviarlo. Y también discúlpenme porque esta vez no haré eso de descartar parejas ya que perdí completamente el hilo, así que prometo hacerlo para el capítulo siguiente. Saludos a todos.**


	6. Yo quiero ser

**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo otro capítulo de este loco instituto, aunque esta vez no se trata sobre clases... ¡Es sobre escritos de los alumnos! Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Ah, también debo decir que, si revisan el final mi "profile", podrán ver qué parejas van seguro, cuáles pueden ser posibles y... bueno... el resto me las estoy pensando.  
**

**Yo quiero ser…**

Y ahí estaba Itachi, sentado frente al escritorio de su salón con una pila de papeles al frente. Los alumnos se habían pasado escribiendo el famoso trabajo de la orientadora luego de la clase de Tobi y, finalmente, Pein los autorizó a retirarse antes. Así que ahora todo el trabajo pesado le correspondía al joven Uchiha-sensei que, por cierto, llevaba buen rato mirándolos sin tomar ninguno. Eso hasta que llegó Kisame al salón, con una bandeja en donde cargaba dos tazas de té y un platillo con dulces.

-Bien, Itachi-san, ¿qué querías? –preguntó, a la vez que dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio, buscaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Itachi.

-Que me leas esos papeles.

-¿Eh? –observó el montón de hojas-. ¿Eso no deberías hacerlo tú? ¡Son tus alumnos!

-Es que… aún no he renovado mis lentes de contacto.

Durante unos segundos el silencio invadió el lugar. Kisame suspiró, tomando la primera de las hojas, dispuesto a comenzar a leer. No podía decirle que no a su amigo que cada día estaba más ciego, ¿verdad?

-¿Y de qué van estos escritos?

-La orientadora les pidió que escribieran sobre sus aspiraciones –bebió un sorbo de té-. Y yo debo evaluar si necesitan ir a terapia con la orientadora.

De alguna manera, a Kisame le pareció que eso era lo más retorcido que había escuchado en el último tiempo. ¿Cómo un tipo como Itachi podía evaluar quién estaba en su sano juicio? ¡Él tendría que ser el primero en ir a terapia! Suspiró, bebiendo un sorbo de té y dejando de darle vueltas al asunto para comenzar a leer.

_Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka. Como todos pueden ver, soy una chica muy sexy, guapa e inteligente, así que no tengo complejos. A futuro me gustaría encargarme de la florería de mi familia además de modelo y médico, mientras que ahora estoy decidiendo quién será mi futuro marido. Sí, mi futuro marido. Al principio creí que Sasuke sería la mejor opción, pero ahora… Itachi-sensei, no puedo decidir entre usted y Sai. Bueno, a Sai aún no se lo he dicho… No. La verdad, sí se lo dije, en la fiesta pasada, pero es tan extraño que no entendió nada de nada. ¡Uf, que dura es mi vida! ¡Que complicado es ser joven y hermosa! _

Kisame miró el escrito como la cosa más patética que había leído en su vida. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar enamorado de Itachi? Entregó el papel al joven Uchiha y este lo dejó a un lado, sin darle importancia.

-¿Y qué significa ese lado?

-Ahí irán los papeles de los que no irán con la orientadora –bebió otro sorbo de té-. No me parece que Yamanaka tenga algún problema.

Kisame no estaba tan seguro. ¿No era Ino como una joven prostituta? Quizá estaba exagerando. Tomó otra hoja, dispuesto a continuar con el análisis.

_¡Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka! Puedo no ser el mejor de los estudiantes, pero me esforzaré por llegar a ser un gran veterinario. En mi familia es muy común tener la casa llena de perros, mis padres siempre los recogen y los sanan, así que a futuro deseo tener una clínica veterinaria. Ahora, mientras tanto, me gustaría subir mis calificaciones (me ayudará, ¿verdad sensei?) y… bueno… conquistar a Hinata. Ella sería una gran novia para mí ya que le gustan mucho los animales. Además es una chica muy duce… ¡Oh! Pero esto es un secreto, ¿vale?_

-Tus alumnos son bien enamoradizos, Itachi-san –comentó, mientras Itachi dejaba la hoja al lado de los "sanos"-. No parecen alumnos tuyos…

Itachi lo miró de una manera que indicaba un claro "no me fastidies si quieres salir vivo de aquí" a la vez que le entregaba a Kisame la siguiente hoja, para luego comer uno de esos dulces de colores que tanto amaba. El mayor tomó la hoja sin chistar y comenzó a leer.

_Me llamo Choji Akimichi. Odio que la gente me llame "gor"… bueno, eso. La verdad es que sólo estoy rellenito. Amo comer y a futuro me gustaría ser el dueño de McDonalds, para así colocar en las hamburguesas mi ingrediente especial y hacer que haya más rellenitos en el mundo. ¡Muahaha!_

Ok, Kisame se había equivocado; ¡esto sí era lo más idiota que había leído en su vida! Y todo fue aún más extraño cuando Itachi, como si nada, dejó la hoja al lado de los "sanos".

-Itachi-san… no es por contrariarte, pero no creo que ese niño esté bien de la cabeza. ¡Quiere que haya más gordos en el mundo!

-Oh, vamos Kisame. ¿Crees que va a conseguir apoderarse de McDonalds?

El mayor meditó el asunto, concluyendo que su colega tenía razón.

_¡Mi nombre es Rock Lee! Amo la juventud, a las personas que se esfuerzan por lo que quieren, el color verde, el kung fu y a mi maestro de kung fu: ¡Gai-sensei! Me esforzaré mucho por ser una persona como él a futuro y poder hacerme cargo del dojo. ¡Siempre doy lo mejor de mí! ¡Y también lo demostraré aquí en la escuela! ¡Subiré mis calificaciones y conquistaré a Sakura! ¡El poder de la juventud no tiene límites!_

-Que enérgico –comentó Kisame, observando como otra hoja iba a parar al lado de los sanos-. ¿Siguiente? –Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

_Soy Neji Hyuga. Cuando salga del instituto deseo ser una persona libre y con los mismos derechos humanos que todos los demás. No quiero tener que lidiar con las responsabilidades del clan Hyuga, así que formaré otro clan, con mi propio estilo en artes marciales y seremos los más fuertes. Por ahora, me limitaré a mantener mis buenas calificaciones y a… bueno… ten… ten… aah… quiero ser el novio de… ten… ten… ¡agh! Quiero ser el novio de Tenten. _

-Oh, que chicos tan sexualmente avanzados tienes Itachi-san –el Uchiha lo miró sin comprender-. Este chico quiere jugan al "ten ten" con Tenten. ¡Al "ten ten"!

-… ¿El "ten ten"?

-¡Sí! ¡Al "ten ten" con Tenten! ¡Por último podría haber tenido la decencia de decir el "toma toma"!

-¿"Toma toma"?

-Es que no es lo mismo el "toma toma" que el "ten ten". ¡El "toma toma" es el "toma toma" y el "ten ten" es el "ten ten"! –Itachi lo miró sin entender nada-. Itachi-san… voy a comenzar a creer que aún eres virgen.

El aura asesina que emanó de Itachi hizo entender a Kisame que lo mejor era pasar el tema de largo. Sin embargo, el Uchiha se desquitó dejando la hoja de Neji en la parte de los "enfermos". ¡Oh vamos! Tampoco podía estar tan sano un chico que deseaba formar todo un nuevo clan con una solo chica… ¿o había entendido mal? De todos modos, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la nueva lectura de Kisame.

_Etto… Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. A futuro deseo ser más fuerte y decidida para poder encargarme correctamente del clan Hyuga, ya que, a decir verdad, me da un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, en este instante mi cabeza sólo puede pensar en… etto… mmh… Na… Naruto… A pesar de que me confesé en la última fiesta, él no respondió nada y todo sigue igual. Espero que a futuro me acepte como su novia._

La hoja no tardó en ir a parar al sector de los "sanos". En esta ocasión Kisame no comentó absolutamente nada, ya que sólo parecía ser el escrito de una chica enamorada… como la gran mayoría en ese salón.

_Mi nombre es Sai. Sólo Sai. En lo único que puedo pensar a futuro es en ser pintor. O mangaka. O cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el dibujo y la pintura. Mientras que, respecto a mis metas en el colegio, deseo mantener mis buenas calificaciones y aprender más sobre las emociones de la gente. Son muy extrañas las personas, ¿verdad? Se contradicen mucho y, aunque te piden sinceridad, si eres sincero se enojan. Por ejemplo, las chicas siempre te piden que seas sincero, pero si les dices que son feas o están gordas se enojan y te golpean o insultan. O si le dices a un chico que está guapo te mira como si fueras repugnante o te golpea. La verdad, no entiendo nada._

Y, para extrañeza de Kisame, Itachi guardó el escrito en su bolso personal. ¿No era más racional que fuera a parar al sector de los que necesitaban terapia? De todos modos, no preguntó. Mejor dejarlo como un misterio.

_Mi nombre es Karin. A futuro deseo ser una gran médico y no dudo en que lo seré. Lo que me preocupa es la actualidad. Desde que vi a Sasuke por primera vez, hoy en la mañana, quedé totalmente enamorada de él. ¡Mi sueño sería tener un hijo suyo! Y ya he comenzado con mi plan de conquista. Aunque está resultando más complicado de lo que esperaba. Hoy, en el recreo, estuve a solas con él… de echo, me encerré en un salón a solas con él. Y por más que intenté seducirlo… ¡Sasuke es más frío que una roca! ¡No se calentó con nada de lo que hice! Y eso que… bueno, no contaré lo que hice, pero sí diré que me esforcé. _

Itachi arrebató la hoja de las manos de Kisame y la dejó en el sector de los "enfermos". Su colega lo observó, perplejo. ¿Por qué tenía problemas con Karin si con el resto no los había tenido?

-Itachi-san… -dudó-. ¿Qué hay de malo con esa chica?

-Está prohibido que dos alumnos se encierren solos en un salón.

"¿Desde cuándo Itachi respetaba las reglas?" pensó, para luego, al ver surgir otra vez el aura asesina, dedicarse a continuar leyendo.

_Soy Shikamaru Nara. Es un problema escribir esto porque no sé bien lo que deseo a futuro. Al principio pensaba que sería bueno estudiar una carrera universitaria como ingeniería o arquitectura, pero desde que rompí mi noviazgo con Ino todo se ve un poco más negro que antes. Y no es que aún la quiera, pero por lo menos me calentaba y hacía el día más llevadero. De todos modos creo que tomaré arquitectura._

Itachi meditó antes de colocar la hoja del chico en la parte de los "sanos". ¿No tendría depresión? Bueno, daba igual, de todos modos ya había resuelto que el joven Nara no necesitaba terapia. Seguro estaba pasando por un estado pasajero luego de una ruptura.

_¡Hola, hola! Mi nombre es Tenten. A futuro deseo ser dueña de la tienda de armas de mi familia y también enseñar a combatir con armas a otros jóvenes. Pero lo más importante es que seré la futura esposa de Neji. Sí, lo sé, aún no somos novios, pero es cosa de tiempo para que todo se de. ¿Verdad que es lindo?_

Kisame no comentó absolutamente nada sobre la estupidez que acababa de leer, limitándose a entregar el papel a su colega y permitir que este dejara la hoja en el sector de los "sanos".

_Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara. No estoy preocupado por mi futuro ya que soy un príncipe y, por lo tanto, cuando crezca seré rey. Simple. Lo que sí me preocupa es estar en este extraño colegio. Todos se me acercan y creen que pueden tocarme como si yo fuera igual que ellos. ¡Soy un príncipe! El único ser que me agrada de por aquí es… Naruto Uzumaki. Es una persona muy pura y siempre tiene esa mirada súper inocente, a pesar de ser un fanfarrón. La verdad es que es un buen amigo. Me pregunto si le gustaría ser mi prince… En fin. Todos aquí son unos idiotas. _

-Este si que se va para los enfermos, ¿no? –preguntó Kisame, con mirada curiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiere volver a Naruto su princesa. ¡Eso no es normal! –suspiró, agotado-. Vaya loco. Además se cree príncipe.

Itachi guardó silencio. Meditó. Tomó la hoja… y la dejó en el lugar de los "sanos". Poco le importaba qué se creyera el chico del desierto ese o a quién quisiera de novia, pareja o lo que fuera. Kisame optó por no comentar nada, aunque no podía negar que cada vez le sorprendía más el retorcido juicio de su colega.

_Mi llamo Shino Aburame. Al salir del instituto entraré en la universidad para convertirme en entomólogo. Mi meta aquí es conseguir que alguien me recuerde (porque todos se olvidan de mi muy fácilmente) e intentar conquistar el corazón de Hinata, una de las pocas mujeres que he conocido a la que no le dan ni miedo ni asco los insectos y que me recuerda._

-… -Itachi guardó silencio durante un momento-. ¿Quién es él?

-… -Kisame también guardó silencio-. Ni idea. Es tu alumno, tú estás a cargo.

Finalmente, la hoja de Shino quedó entre los que no necesitaban terapia. Aunque ninguno de los maestros fuera capaz de recordar al alumno.

_¡Soy Suigetsu Hozuki! De mayor seré nadador profesional, ¡incluso he ganado uno que otro campeonato! ¡Nadie me gana cuando se trata de agua! Gracias a esto las calificaciones del colegio no me interesan demasiado. Lo que sí me llama la atención es ese chico… Sasuke Uchiha. En el recreo observé cómo muchas chicas se derretían por él y lo mucho que parecía disfrutarlo con esa actitud arrogante. ¡Me dan ganas de darle un pequeño escarmiento! No algo muy duro, pero sí tenerlo en mi cama durante un día completo y…_

Itachi interrumpió la lectura, arrebatándole la hoja a Kisame, arrugándola y dejándola en el sector de los "enfermos".

-Oh, Itachi-san, ¿de verdad no quieres saber lo que sigue? Justo ahora que se ponía interesante… -cortó sus palabras en el instante en que volvió a sentir el aura asesina, tomando una nueva hoja como si nada.

_¡Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno! Trabajaré muy duro para ser una gran médico y no perder ante nadie, ¡lo juro! Especialmente en lo referido a… Sasuke. ¡Kyaaa! Amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón pero él no parece interesado. ¿Por qué será? Soy muy buena con él, soy guapa e inteligente, pero no parece ser suficiente. ¡Trabajaré duro para ser la mujer perfecta para su hermano, cuñadito!_

Kisame observó a su colega y, al ver un leve tic en el ojo de este, fue él mismo quien dejó la hoja de Sakura en la lista de "enfermos". Y, antes de que al aire asesino lo sofocara por completo, comenzó a leer el penúltimo escrito.

_¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki, futuro propietario de este instituto! Me gusta el ramen y espero que, algún día, todos reconozcan mi gran poder e inteligencia. Me encantaría llegar a ser el novio de Sakura, pero con el animal de Sasuke las cosas están difíciles… aunque, si soy sincero, muchas veces me preocupa más ser reconocido por Sasuke que por Sakura. ¿Por qué será? Como sea, es mi mejor amigo y, a fin de cuentas, me importa que él también siga un buen camino y no se desvíe como cuando hace dos veranos fue engañado por el pervertido de Orochimaru que se lo llevó a vacacionar a quién sabe dónde. ¡Oh, mierda, ya he comenzado a hablar de Sasuke como siempre! _

Esta vez Itachi dudó mucho. ¿Qué hacía con Naruto? Y, al no obtener respuesta, guardó la hoja en su bolso personal. Miró el escritorio. Sólo quedaba una hoja. Una que el Uchiha tomó en sus manos antes de que fuera agarrada por su colega. Kisame entendió el mensaje, parándose de su asiento y colocando las tazas con el plato vacio en la bandeja, antes de despedirse y retirarse del salón. Entonces el joven maestro quedó solo, mirando el papel hasta decidirse a leerlo.

_Soy Sasuke Uchiha, aunque dudo mucho que sea necesario decírtelo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, leerás esto antes que la orientadora. Aprovecharé este pedazo de papel para decirte unas cuantas cosas… ¿Qué mierda haces en este instituto? ¡Y haciendo clases! Eres un sádico descarado. ¿No deberías estar en rehabilitación? A fin de cuentas no eres más que un bandolero que sale con sus amigos a causar sufrimiento y destrozos. ¡Tú destruiste mis sueños! Tú… Uchiha… ¡Itachi! Tú acabaste con todo lo que yo deseaba… Yo sólo… Yo sólo quería… ¡Que fueras mi marido! No sabes lo duro que trabajé para ser tu esposa. Ahora, por tu culpa, ¡soy especialista en quehaceres del hogar! Nunca te voy a perdonar que, en mi más tierna y dulce infancia, me hayas jurado matrimonio, unión eterna y todas esas fanfarronadas que luego destruiste con tu partida. ¿Por qué te tenías que volver un bandolero? Acaso… ¿acaso montar una moto es más divertido que montarme a mi? Como sea, ya no lo podrás averiguar, porque la primera persona en montarme será otro. ¡Sí, otro! Haré que te arrepientas hasta el fin de tus días por no haberme tomado como tu esposa. ¡Encontraré un marido mejor (a pesar de que ahora, gracias a la personalidad arisca que he formado luego de tu abandono, sólo se me acercan mujeres) y haré que te salga sarpullido de los celos que sentirás! Itachi Uchiha… ¡te odio!_

Itachi suspiró, sonriendo mientras mantenía el escrito en sus manos, para luego meterlo en su bolso. En el fondo sabía que tras todo ese palabrerío su "futura esposa" aún lo esperaba. Y, por algún desconocido motivo, aquello lo aliviaba y ponía contento. Aunque… eso de "otro marido"… Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.


End file.
